1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable assembly, and more particularly to a cable assembly for transmitting high-speed signal.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, a personal computer (PC) or consumer electronics (CE) product has a display for displaying video, and a cable assembly is needed to connect an interface of the display and a control device. A display port connector may be an ideal input/output (I/O) port adapted for both PC and CE products. However, cross talk may occur at interface section of the display port connector, which in turn may influence the quality of signals.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,390,220 disclose a cable assembly comprising an insulated housing defining a receiving space, a plurality of terminals arranged into an upper and a lower terminal rows and received in the insulated housing, a metallic shell surrounding the insulated housing, a metal plate disposed between the upper terminal row and the lower terminal row, and a cable including a number of wires electrically connecting to the terminals and the metal plate. The terminals comprise a plurality of signal terminals and grounding terminals. In order to improve the high frequency performance of the cable assembly, the two mating sections of two adjacent signal terminals of the upper (or lower) terminal row and the mating section of a ground terminal of the lower (or upper) terminal row are structured in an isosceles triangle. And, the two tail sections of two adjacent signal terminals of the upper or lower terminal row and a tail section of a ground terminal of lower or upper terminal row are structured in an isosceles triangle structure. Obviously, the tail sections of two adjacent signal terminals and a ground terminal are located on different rows. As a result, inner signal and grounding conductive wires of the cable are difficult and complicated to solder to the tail sections of the two signal terminals and the ground terminals located on different rows. And, a metallic shielding layer of the cable is needed to be peeled for a longer distance to meet signal and grounding conductive wires surrounding by the metallic shielding layer soldered to the tail sections of the two signal terminals and the ground terminals located on different rows. As two signal wires or a grounding wire should be bent, high frequency performance of the cable assembly will not be performed good enough.
An improved cable assembly having a different arrangement of terminals is desired.